Double Trouble
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Kate's cousins come to visit the Union not long after Operation Brighton. What's the worse that could happen? Right? Written for Infusion Masters Nightmare. Hope you guys enjoy!


Kate sighed as she walked out of the bathroom in hers and Keith's room. With a towel on her head she walked over and sat at her deck. A letter had been placed their for the past month and today was the day. Kate's cousins would be coming to visit.

She sighed. Kate really did love her cousins. She just hated the trouble they got into and the trouble they caused whenever they were around and with no doubt they would definitely try causing some sort of trouble for her and Keith.

"Kate? You up?" Keith asked as he walked into the room. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Kate turned her head as she looked at the red head with a smile.

"I'm up," she answered with a smile before Keith came walking over to her. The red head wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin atop her head as he looked at the letter she held in her hands.

"Everything will be alright, Katie, I can guarantee you," Keith tried to reassure. It would be the first time he would have ever met her two younger cousins and from the stories she had told everyone they sounded like trouble makers.

"Oh yeah? You really think so?" Kate asked, doubt evident in her voice as she looked up. Keith kissed her fore head as he grabbed a nearby hairdryer. The two had been going out since Operation Brighton had finished. Having seen Kate almost pulled into the darkness made Keith realise how he really felt about her.

"I know so," Keith answered as he began drying the brunette's hair. The two stayed in silence until the noise from the hair dryer was stopped and Keith began running a brush through her hair.

"My cousins are trouble makers Keith. I'm just worried about what they'll do in the Union, or to the building as of that matter," Kate stated as she shook her head. Keith chuckled as he tied Kate's hair into a pony tail. She had dropped her signature pigtails a while ago.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on them," the red head replied as Kate stood to her feet. She was already in her Uniform and was ready to head out on her daily duty, of course today it included having her cousins tag along.

"Morning Kate, Keith," Seren greeted as she nodded to the two of them before walking passed. Kate smiled as she and Keith nodded back to her.

"Where's Seren heading?" Keith asked as they walked up to the Operator's floor. Erma stood with a smile on her face as usual. Kellyn, Isaac and Rythmi were already there. Sven and Wendy were waiting orders as well.

"For today, Sven and Wendy will handle the Region and the six of you will be assigned to showing Kate's cousins around and filling them in on a Ranger's job and showing them around Almia," Erma ordered as she began filling everyone in on her jobs.

Seren sighed as she stood outside the Union. She looked around once more and still couldn't see Kate's younger cousins, had they forgotten about today? Or had they just not bothered to show up?

"Get away you stupid bird!" a young voice yelled as two children came running up the steps to the Union. Seren pushed herself off of the wall as she rushed to the two children. She gripped each one by their wrists and pulled them in front of her as she took an attack head on.

With a growl, the black haired girl turned on her heel and quickly began a capture on the angered Staraptor. Once it was caught, Seren petted it on its head before sending it on its way.

The two children looked up at Seren in shock as she glared down menacingly at the two of them. The two children gulped as they sunk away in fear.

"You wanna tell me what you did to the Staraptor?" Seren asked in a deathly voice. She could see right through these two children. Sure they looked innocent and looked like they meant no harm, but there was something about them. Something that made them come across as trouble makers, as ones who purposely liked to cause others pain and suffering.

"We-we didn't do anything lady. It-it just attacked us," the brunette haired girl sniffled as she looked at Seren, who knelt down on one knee.

"Cut the bull. I don't know who you are but I can see right through this act. Now answer my question," Seren ordered. The two crying children instantly stopped their crying as they looked at Seren, smirks came onto their faces as they giggled slightly.

"We might have thrown a rock at it," the boy answered as he looked at Seren. Anger flared in the girl's eyes as she grabbed the two roughly by the wrists and dragged them into the building. The two children yelled at the girl in anger.

"Let go you old hag!" the boy growled.

"You stupid woman!" the girl hissed as she looked at Seren. Who stood on the escalators with them. Once they were at the Operator's floor Seren walked over to Erma and the others.

"Chairpers-,"

"Katie! Make this mean lady let go of us!" Kate jumped as she turned her attention to the two children Seren had rough grips on.

"Seren? What the hell?! Let them go!" Kate ordered as she walked to the black haired girl.

"What? Why? They attacked a Staraptor!" Seren defended as the group watched the two girls. Kate looked at the children Seren had in her grasp.

"Katie, Leo and I wouldn't do that. P-please make her let go," the girl began to whimpered as crocodile tears fell down her face.

"S-She's hurting us," the boy, Leo, added as he looked up with his own unshed tears. Seren tch'ed as she threw the children in front of her, causing them to fall to their knees. Kate quickly leaned down to the two of them as Keith copied her actions as he inspected Leo and his slowly bruising wrist.

Kate's eyes widened as anger seethed throughout her body as she stood to her feet and walked over to Seren.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them again," the brunette hissed. Seren and Kellyn seemed to be the only two people who noticed the smirks come up on the children's faces before disappearing as Kate turned back around.

"Right, where do you two want to go first?" Kate asked as she looked at the children.

"Luna wanted to see Chroma Highlands," Leo answered as he wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"Are you sure? It's high up and dangerous," Kate replied as she looked at the two of them. The two children nodded their heads as they looked at Kate, who smiled.

"So, we have Luna and you're Leo, right?" Keith asked as he looked at the children. The two of them nodded their heads with wide smiles as they hugged Keith around the neck. The red head coughed as they hugged a little too tightly.

"Woah, that's some grip you've got there," Keith chuckled as he coughed slightly, trying his hardest to stop himself from choking. Kate chuckled as she looked at the red head.

"Well, why don't Keith and I take you to our room and we can get you some climbing gear and we'll get ready?" Kate asked as she looked at her cousins. Leo and Luna nodded their heads as they took off running, Keith quickly rushed after them, trying to catch up.

Kate turned back to Seren with a frowned.

"Don't take anything I say personally. After today they won't be back. They're troublemakers, I'll report everything back to their parents and hopefully they'll be able to do something," Kate sighed as she looked at the black haired girl. Seren nodded her head as she looked at the brunette, who quickly took off running.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kellyn sighed as he looked at the group he was with. Rythmi and Isaac nodded their heads, while Seren glared at the way Kate had just gone.

"Well, I got myself a mission to accomplish," she stated with a frown as she walked into the direction of her room. Kellyn smirked as he walked after the black haired girl.

"Right, let me just go get some stuff from Professor Hastings and we'll be set to go," Kate smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving Keith alone with the two children.

"Well, this is awkward, I'm not really good with kids," Keith muttered as he looked at the two children, who shared a smirk.

"That's okay Keith, we're not very good with people we don't like," Luna started.

"And we really don't like you," Leo added as Luna walked into the bathroom before coming back out with a can of shaving cream in her hands as well as bath foam. Keith's eyes widened as he looked at the two of them.

"Woah! Hang on! What the heck are you doing with that?!" Keith screamed as Luna sprayed him in the face with the shaving cream. The red head squeezed his eye shut as he tried his hardest to stop the foamy substance from getting in his eyes. Leo then took the bath foam from Luna and dumped it over the red head's head as he stood on the bed behind him.

"You little brats!" Keith yelled as he wiped his eyes clear.

"Okay, so I have everything now we can….. go?" Kate's tone suddenly turned questioning as she looked at the foam covered Keith, who was glaring at her cousins.

"Katie!" Leo yelled in shock.

"We were defending you!" Luna yelled as she dropped the bottle of shaving cream and ran to the girl's legs, she quickly clutched onto her shorts and started with her crocodile tears again.

"Defending me?" Kate asked as she looked at Keith, who was busy glaring at the children.

"Yeah, he started calling you things we're not allow to repeat and things we shouldn't hear!" Leo yelled as he jumped off the bed. Kate nodded her head before walking over to the climbing equipment.

"Well, then I think we should go on this little climbing adventure by ourselves," Kate replied as she glared at Keith, who looked at her in shock.

"What?! Wait, Kate!" Keith yelled as the girl grabbed her climbing equipment walked out of the room.

Keith sighed as he walked into the bathroom and showered the remains of the foam and cream off of him. All the while he continued thinking about why the heck Kate's cousins were such little brats and why they hated him so much. What had he ever done to them? He had never hurt Kate either!

Hours passed by before the brunette returned with her cousins. When Kate entered both she, Luna and Leo were covered in scratches from head to toe with grins on their faces.

"Kate!" Rythmi called as she rushed over to the brunette before hugging her. Seren raised an eye brow as she watched the children's expressions darken on their face and then it suddenly hit her like a nail on the head.

"They're jealous," Seren whispered to herself as she quickly snapped a picture of the children before walking off. Rythmi knelt down in front of Luna and Leo with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we take you two to get cleaned up and I'll bandage those wounds for you?" Rythmi offered as she held her hands out of the children. Seren waited outside of the medical room for the blonde.

"Hey Seren, what's up?" Rythmi asked as she winced slightly. "Wow, Keith was right you two do have a tight grip," the blonde chuckled as she opened the door to the room. "Go in there, I'll be there in a sec," Rythmi ordered as she ushered the children into the room. "What are you doing here?" Rythmi asked quietly as she looked at the black haired girl.

"It doesn't matter why, just leave the door open a crack and tell the kids I've gone," Seren ordered. Rythmi gave her a confused look but nodded her head either way as she walked into the room.

"Seren? What are-,"

"Shut up and get down," Seren whisper ordered as she pulled Kellyn to his knees.

"Is that mean lady gone?" Luna asked as she held her hand out to Rythmi, who nodded her head.

"Yeah," Rythmi answered as she looked at the girl, before petting her head. Luna quickly gripped the blonde's hand and squeezed it tightly. Kellyn's eyes widened as he looked through the crack in the door. Leo smiled as he innocently walked up to an acidic disinfectant, specifically used by the Union for healing major wounds on a pokemon.

"Keep out of reach of children. Do not use on human skin?" Leo asked in confusion as he looked at Rythmi. "Shall we see what happens?" he asked as he opened the bottle and held his hand out.

"Don't! That's dangerous!" Rythmi yelled as she went to grab the bottle, but Luna held a tight grip on the child. Kellyn went to run inside of the room but Seren stopped him as she kept recording the scene in front of her.

A hiss came from the young boy as the disinfectant burned the skin on his hands. Tears formed in his eyes as he quickly rushed to the door. Seren and Kellyn quickly moved out of the way as Leo ran down the corridor.

"What the heck?!" Rythmi asked as she looked at Luna, who grinned.

"We don't like anyone who takes Katie away from us!" Luna yelled as she glared at the blonde before running out of the room again.

Seren looked inside at a shocked Rythmi who didn't dare move a muscle as she looked at the black haired girl. Rythmi's name was then called _very_ loudly by a _very_ angry Kate.

"Rythmi!" the door suddenly burst open as she looked at the blonde. Rythmi, Kellyn and Seren back up slightly as Kate walked in holding Leo's hand. Rythmi looked at the angered brunette as she held Leo's hand out to her. "What the heck is wrong with you?! What the heck is wrong with all of your?! They're damn children!" Kate yelled as she looked around the room at her friends.

"Kate, calm down, I didn't do anything-,"

"Didn't do anything?! Leo's hand is burned!" Kate yelled as she glared at the blonde. "You know what, forget it. Come on," Kate ordered as she turned to walk out of the room.

"But Kat-,"

"I'm not asking Leo, Luna, move it, _now_ ," Kate growled as she looked at the two children. Luna and Leo shrunk back slightly as they followed the brunette out of the room.

"Katie are you mad at us?" Luna asked innocently as she looked at Kate.

"No, I just need to be alone for a minute, go play around the Union," Kate ordered as she walked away from the children. Seren stood back a few feet as she watched Kate walk in the opposite direction.

The twins looked at each other with a large grin before running in the opposite direction of Kate. For an hour Seren recorded the two children pulling pranks, such as dumping buckets of water on people, and messing up some records on the system. Seren's biggest moment where she had to force herself to resist interfering was when the twins ended up causing Erma to trip up.

Seren growled as she stopped recording before turning on her heel. She gasped as the children stood in front of her.

"What are you doing with those videos?" Luna asked innocently as she looked at the black haired woman.

"I'm showing Kate just what you two are doing," Seren answered as she tried to walk away but Leo kicked her in the shin.

"Leo! What do you think you're doing?!" Kate's voice came from behind the three. Leo suddenly looked panicked as Keith walked around the corner.

"We were telling the lady to pass a message onto Keith. He told her to tell you that-,"

"Alright that's enough!" Keith yelled as he walked over to the three. Kate glared at the red head for yelling at her cousins. "I don't think either of you are aware there are security cameras all over this Union. So, tell Kate what you've been doing or so help me Arceus I'll show her the footage!" Keith yelled as he glared at the children. Kate looked at him in confusion.

"Tell me what?" she asked as she glared at the red head. Seren threw the brunette her camera. Kate caught it with ease as her cousins eyes widened as she watched the videos of Luna and Leo pulling pranks on people. Her eyes widened as she watched the video of Erma slipping over some water that the children had put on the floor.

Kate's hands began shaking as she held the camera in her hands. Keith walked up next to the girl as he placed his hand over hers, steadying it slightly as he placed a hand on her waist.

"Kate?" he whispered quietly, not sure how to treat the moment. He decided to go with tenderly, but Kate's eyes blazed with anger as she looked at her cousins.

"My room, _now_ ," Kate hissed as she looked at the two children. Luna and Leo, scared out of their wits, quietly walked with the girl to their room. Kellyn walked up behind Kellyn and placed his arms around her waist as the girl sighed.

"Did I do the right thing?" Seren asked as she looked at her friend.

"Of course, it isn't your fault they're such troublemakers," Kellyn answered in a whisper as he kissed the girl's cheeks.

Kate slammed her bedroom door behind her as she paced around her room for a minute or so.

"Keith, get Seren and the others in here," Kate ordered in a soft voice. Keith nodded his head as he walked out of the room. Kate sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands as she breathed heavily.

"Katie we-,"

"Don't you dare speak to me! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Kate yelled as she looked at the two. Luna and Leo quickly shut up as Kate carried on. "I yelled at my friend, I defended you because I thought they were hurting you! What is wrong with the two of you?! I invited you here to get along with everyone, not caused this damn Arceus messed up trouble that you've caused me!" Kate growled as she glared at her cousins. The door opened as Keith stepped in with everyone following them.

"We're sorry," Leo whispered as he hung his head.

"You're sorry? For what? Pulling pranks on everyone? Making me yell at everyone or perhaps not respecting your elder?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you two are going to be in?" Kate asked as she stood to her feet, glaring down at the two of them. Luna and Leo shrank back on Keith's bed as she did so. The red head quickly moved forwards and took the brunette in his arms.

"Calm down. Before you say anything else, calm the hell down," he ordered as Kate's breathing became heavy again.

"No one here's mad at you, Kate. We all know how children are," Rythmi stated as she smile. Leo and Luna looked up in shock at the blonde.

"Yeah, even if they are pains in the ass all they really need is a lesson in respect," Seren added as she remembered the morning's incident with the Staraptor.

"They'll learn sooner or later," Kellyn added with a grin as he placed his arm around Seren's shoulder. Luna and Leo couldn't believe what they were hearing, Kate's friends were forgiving them? Even after all the trouble they'd caused?

Tears began welling up in the children's eyes as they jumped off their bed. The two of them rushed to Kate and Keith's legs as Leo clung onto Kate's shorts and Luna clung to Keith's trousers. The red head looked down in shock as his pants leg was tugged at more than once.

"W-we're sorry, Katie!" Luna cried as she looked at the brunette. Kate removed her head from Keith's chest as she looked at the smaller girl.

"W-we only wanted to spend time with you!" Leo cried as he blew his nose on Keith's pants leg. Seren, Kellyn and Rythmi burst into laughter as they watched.

"Aw, you little!" Keith cut himself off as he tried to pry his leg away from the snivelling boy.

"It's not me you need to apologise to," Kate replied as she looked at the two children. Luna and Leo looked at her before looking up at Keith and everyone else. They remained silent not wanting to say a word.

Kate shrugged as she turned away from the two of them and sat on their bed. The twins bit their lips and swallowed their little pride for their cousin.

"We're really sorry!" both of them cried as they looked up at the group in front of them. Keith patted the two children on their heads before sitting next to Kate on the bed. Both children blushed slightly as they looked at Keith.

"You're just too cute!" Rythmi yelled as she tackled the two children into a bear hug.

"C-careful, Ryth, you'll suffocate them," Seren stated as she and Kellyn began prying to girl off of the two children. Kate smiled as Luna and Leo walked over to her. She rested her heads on her cousin's before speaking.

"If you ever want to spend time with me all you need to do is ask," she whispered as she pulled them into a hug. Luna and Leo both looked at their cousin in shock before hugging her back.

"We're really sorry, Kate," the two whispered in the girl's ear as the bedroom door was flown open.

"Someone's messed with our data system on the computers and Hastings is pissed!" Isaac yelled as he closed the door behind him. Kate pushed the twins back and glared at them.

"Oopsie?" Leo and Luna laughed nervously as Kate shook her head.

There was never a dull day at the Union, whether it be visitors or angered pokemon, to world domination. Kate was thankful for her life with her boyfriend and her friends.

"Keith!"

Even if it was Keith that always got in trouble for everything.

"It wasn't me!"

And the twins could only laugh as Keith did end up taking the blame for them. But as the rest of the day passed by the group worked hard to keep them out of trouble and over the few hours they had left together Luna and Leo grew to love Kate's friends and swore they would visit again soon.

"Oh Arceus."

"Hopefully not too soon."

And to say the Rangers were a little less than thrilled was a definite understatement.

* * *

 ***looks at one shot* Not sure how to feel about this. I did the best I could with this since it was requested by** **Infusion Masters Nightmare** **, it's the first one shot I've written like this so that's why I'm a little iffy with it. Hopefully it's okay. Alright, I have two more of these one shots to come and I'm still taking requests so fill this out:**

 **Paring:**

 **Scene:**

 **What you want to happen:**

 **Genre:**

 **Time of Day:**

 **And I'll get right to it.**

 **Cast: Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
